


Rainy Days and Fluffy Kisses

by icarusforgotten



Series: Grande Reunion [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, had to make a remedy for the angst XD, heh you can see i rock at titles XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those lazy days, where he stayed in bed feeling depressed for no particular reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Fluffy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i had to fix the angst XD

The rain was beating heavily against the window, curtains drawn to hide the gloomy sky. Peter sighed, rolling over. It was one of those lazy days, where he stayed in bed feeling depressed for no particular reason. There was a churning in his stomach, like he’d died in an alternate universe and this was his purgatory to be stuck in for the next who knew how long, this senseless daze of irrational emotional sadness reinforced by unpleasant weather patterns.

He sighed again.

The door cracked open.

“Petey? You okay? You’ve been quiet in there for a long time, and not the nerdy kind of quiet where your chair scrapes against the floor and you talk to yourself in math language.”

He could feel the bed dipping, and soon a hand came round to gently stroke at his hair.

Peter sighed yet again, turning to Wade. He grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together, and pulled him down onto the bed, snuggling close against his chest. “I’m just feeling …  I don’t even know. Just sad,” he said.

Wade wrapped his arms tightly around Peter. “What are you sad about?” he asked, voice concerned.

“Nothing, really. It’s just this weather.”

Wade looked at the curtained window, turning back to Peter with uneasy eyes. “Do you want me to make the rain clouds go away? I can probably trade whatever’s left of my soul with some sky god, make it so that it never rains again,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead, then to his cheek.

Peter laughed. “No, no. We need rain. And don’t worry about it, I’m just being weird. Gloomy days like these always make me feel sad for no particular reason,” he said, cuddling closer to Wade. “Besides, I want to be the keeper of whatever’s left of your soul,” he said, face hidden into Wade’s chest.

He could feel the laughter shaking through Wade, feel his heart beat with a strong joy and hear the deep vibrations from Wade’s throat converted into the rustic cadence of his voice. It all made Peter smile, made his spirits feel lifted.

“You had my soul from hello,” he said, still laughing, lifting Peter’s face to level their eyes. Wade stared through him, not just at him but _through_ him, as though he could peer into Peter’s heart and see all the fragile secrets it held, all the careful locks that opened easily with just the tiniest hint of a smile from Wade’s direction.

Peter leaned in slowly, eyes locked with Wade’s in a strange and wondrous trance, unable to be released, though Peter was fairly certain that he didn’t even want to be. He pressed his lips against Wade’s, gently, once, twice, and again, until they were humming with soft pleasure and kissing each other like young lovers reunited after a blazing fire, without a single care for the world around them, enjoying the precious moment of each other’s company and reveling in the fragility of their love.

“Thank you,” Peter eventually murmured as he pulled back, breath heavy and head spinning.

Wade pressed kisses into his neck. “For what?” he asked, kissing a trail up to the corner of his jaw.

“For making me happy,” he said, sighing with content. Peter lay back on the pillow, pulling Wade’s head down onto his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Wade splayed his hand over Peter’s heart. “It’s just a fraction of what you deserve for loving me so purely the way you do.”


End file.
